lolpastafandomcom-20200214-history
Drop da BOHMNB.ogg
Alright, this is my first time writing a story, so if i make any mistakes, don't yell at me. And by the way, the theme of this song is not from a game or anything, its from an AUDIO FILE. So if you end here by accident...continue reading, i don't mind. Page 1: Thunderstorms and Moving Pictures. It's Wednesday, my favourite day. and i was using my computer as usual. Then, someone knocked on my door. I opened my metal gate, then the door. It was a man with a black hoodie. He offered me a USB that had some music on it. I accepted it, and so i traded it for one of my old games (Kingdom Spades to be exact). As i closed the door, i heard a small laugh from the distance. "Huh, that's strange." I said to myself. I was already suspecting something weird to happen, as laughs aren't heard that often. I then inserted the USB into my computer. The USB had quite some good songs, like Alan Walker's songs. However, halfway through the list, i found a file called "Drop da BOHMNB.ogg". As i found the file, it began raining. So then i unplugged the charger from my laptop. As i was inspecting the strange .ogg file, A thunder struck one of my neighbour's house, He then shouted: - THE PLAGUED SOUND HAS BEEN RELEASED!! EVERYONE EVACUATE!! I was confused, because what would they mean by "Plagued sound"? So then i copied all of the files that were in that USB into my D: Drive and took out the USB. To my shock, my wallpaper changed to a Red eye, with me floating there, soulless. I was scared, so to make up for that, i went to my fridge to get some Ice cream. But while i was going trough the hallways, I noticed my pictures and photos were moving, as if they were trying to escape. They looked creepy. I managed to get to the fridge. I looked in the freezer for some ice cream, but what i found instead was a frozen bloody leg. I got even more scared. I then went back to my computer. As i sat on my chair, i felt a sense of courage, as if i was ready to face danger. Page 2: Open thy files. I finally opened that "Drop da BOHMNB.ogg" file. It started of with a man, most likely a soldier, saying "DROP THE BOMB!!". Then, i heard a falling noise. Then i heard a woman saying "Oh god, it's going to happen." and some sobbing. Then i heard a family crying together. And, to my surprise, Just as the bomb hit the ground, i saw an explosion from out the windows. I let out a scream. Then, i deleted the file before it could happen again. I was so scared, more scared that i could even be scared. Page 3: The world got hit. I looked at the clock. It was afro noon. It took time for me to see the sun set, but it wasn't that beautiful, It was actually creepy. The sun looked like it was melting. So to relieve myself, i watched some YouTube. Later, on the news, it showed that "The plagued file has been opened". And then the news reporter said this: - If you see a file called "Drop da BOHMNB.ogg", don't open it. If you open it, the city you're in will explode. Then i realized, i have done a terrible mistake... And so the neighbourhood killed me, the end :P PS: This is my first creepypasta, so don't get mad at me for making a mistake. I'm going to get better at this. Category:Pages with grammar that doesn't suck Category:COMPUTERS AND INTERWEBZ Category:Crappy ms paint drawings Category:Im died Category:Well, that was pointless.